nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Conduit
Conduit A Conduit is a being born with an innate connection to a plane of elemental energy. Unlike a Kineticist; these individuals are usually born with this innate power, and can often too little to refuse, or even control it. The powers of a Conduit are regarded different throughout Golarion, with some Orcish tribes recognizing the power of flame as a boon of strength from the gods. Races often born into crowded cities and strongholds, such as humans, dwarves, and forest-dwelling elves often struggle by comparison. Coming to terms with developing power is difficult, as it can manifest suddenly and intensely at any point throughout a child’s life. A great many Conduit fall into the adventuring life after fleeing the scene of a raging fire. Some take it as a lesson to exercise great caution; acting only when the risk of inaction outweighs the risk of losing control. Other Conduits learn quickly how to best utilize their destructive power for personal benefit, regardless of good or evil intent. In either case; the powers possessed by a Conduit are both fantastic, and deadly. Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (CHA). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features Weapon Alight1 (Su): Beginning at 1st level, as a move-equivalent action, A Conduit can cause waves of fire to engulf an equipped weapon. These normally manifest as flames, that harm neither the Conduit nor the weapon. The flames engulf one weapon they hold (which can also be a projectile weapon such as a sling, gun, bow, or bolt crossbow. The Conduit may also utilize weapon alight with unarmed strikes, or improvised weapons if they are proficient.). The weapon/projectile deals an extra 1d4 points of energy damage at 1st level, and every two Conduit levels thereafter. This energy damage is fire by default, but may be altered by other class abilities such as Conduit Tear’s. This energy damage also stacks with magical weapon properties, such as flaming. The chosen weapon retains this effect for a number of minutes equal to their Conduit Level. The flames are extinguished if the weapon is ever dropped or sheathed. They can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their CON modifier +1. Conduit Tear: A Conduit gains the ability to tap into their primal connection with elemental energy through a number of unique manifestations known as Tears. These abilities are tiny rips in reality; that connect the energy of the elemental planes with the prime-material, and it’s Conduit(s). The Conduit gains a new Tear at 2nd level, and every 2nd level thereafter until level 18. Nimbus(Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a Conduit can activate this ability as a free action. Flames that harm neither the Conduit nor her equipment engulf her entire body. While they are aflame, if they are struck in melee, the attacker takes energy damage equal to 1d4 + 1 per Conduit level. Enemies striking with reach or ranged weapons do not provoke the backlash of a Nimbus. This ability may be utilized for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + CON mod, plus an additional 2 rounds for each level of Conduit the character possesses. Dismissing the nimbus is a free action. At level(s) 7, 12, and 17 this damage die increases by one step, to a maximum of 2d6. Adaptation (Su): At 3rd level; the Conduit gains passive resist fire equal to her HD as long as he or she remains conscious, and cannot be harmed by their own flames. In addition, the Conduit gains the effects of Endure Elements (Heat) passively, allowing them to persist in unusually hot environments. This secondary effect only functions while the Conduit is conscious. Heatwave (Su): Beginning at 5th level, the longer a Conduit is in combat with a foe; the brighter and hotter their energies burn. At 5th level, whenever a Condit deals Weapon Alight damage to a foe, the enemy gains a stack of Heat on-hit; a mark from the Conduit that persists for 1 minute thereafter. For every stack of heat an enemy possesses, they can suffer one of a number of debuff(s) at the Conduit’s discretion; chosen when the last successful heat-applying weapon attack is made each round. * Melted: The target has their Armor bonus to AC reduced by 1 for every 3 stacks of heat they possess; as their armor slowly melts away, to a maximum reduction of -5. If the Target has no Armor Bonus, this Melting instead targets a creature's natural armor bonus. * Exasperated: The target is partially exhausted and parched by the heat of your weapon’s flame; and take a –1 Penalty on Weapon damage rolls for every 3 heat they possess; to a maximum reduction of 5. * Dazzled: The target is partially blinded and awe-struck at the sight of your weapon’s flame; and take a –1 Penalty on attack rolls for every 3 heat they possess; to a maximum reduction of -5. * Hampered: All of the target’s speeds are reduced by 5ft for every stack of heat they possess, to a minimum of 0ft. * Distracted: The target is distracted by the lingering burn of your flame. Every 2 Points of heat an enemy possesses counts as having taken 1 point of Continuous damage for the purposes of incurring concentration checks during spellcasting. * Drained: The target is partially fatigued by elemental power, and takes a -1 penalty on one of their saving throws of the Conduit’s choosing for every 3 heat the enemy possesses, to a maximum reduction of -5 to a single saving throw. ''' A creature cannot suffer from more than one penalty from this ability at a time. If a new penalty is applied, the old penalty immediately ends. Any form of healing applied to a target suffering from one of these penalties also removes the penalty. '''Vigor (Ex): Beginning at 7th level, the Conduit can use mental and physical resilience to avoid certain attacks. If she makes a Fortitude saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect on a successful save, she instead avoids the effect entirely. Meltdown(Ex): At 9th level, a Conduit’s attacks with Weapon Alight become so potent; they ignore a fraction of an enemies elemental resistance. Their attacks gain the ability to reduce a creature’s fire resistance on hit by a number equal to their number of Weapon Alight die. This penalty stacks with itself, though this effect can only occur once per round, and only lasts up to one minute. Warming Embrace (Su): Beginning at 10th level, Allies within 10ft of the Conduit now benefit from his or her Adaptation ability; though as the Conduit gains levels; they cannot share any elemental immunities. This ability functions only while the Conduit is conscious, not if they are unconscious or dead. Improved Weapon Alight (Su): Beginning at 11th level, attacks made with Weapon Alight deal an additional +1 energy damage / die. Improved Vigor (Ex): At 13th level, a Conduit’s vigor ability improves. They still take no damage on a successful Fortitude saving throw against attacks, but henceforth they take only half damage on a failed save. Improved Meltdown (Ex): At level 15 the Conduit gains the ability to treat enemy fire immunity as resist fire 30 when resolving attacks via weapon alight. Greater Warming Embrace(Su): At 17th level allies within 30 feet now gain the effects of the Conduit’s Adaptation ability. This ability functions only while the Conduit is conscious, not if they are unconscious or dead. Greater Weapon Alight(Su): At level 19th the Conduit’s Weapon Alight die increase in size, to 1d6’s. Heat Death (Su): The Conduit gains immunity to the element matching their elemental affinity (Fire, by default.) In addition, in the midst of combat, a Conduit may reduce an enemy to ash mid-fight with the intense heat of their strikes. When the Conduit successfully confirms a critical threat with Weapon Alight, the enemy is subject to a burst of highly intense flame. This burst causes the Conduit’s weapon alight dice to double on a successful confirmation roll. 1This ability cannot be multiplied by the effects of Zursvaater’s Deific Obedience Favored Class Bonuses Feats Extra Tear Prerequisite: Conduit Tear class feature. Benefit: You gain one additional Conduit Tear. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this Conduit Tear. Special: You can gain Extra Tear multiple times. Extra Nimbus Prerequisite: Nimbus class feature. Benefit: You can utilize the Nimbus class ability for an additional 6 rounds per day. Elemental Affinity Upon selecting this feat, a Conduit chooses the element their powers are attuned to Ice, Acid or Shock. This choice dictates the energy type of all class abilities and tears dependent on one, including Weapon Alight, Nimbus, Ball of Fire, Meltdown, and more. Once selected upon gaining this feat, this choice cannot be changed. Vital Nimbus Prerequisite: Conduit 8th, Intense Nimbus tear Prerequisites: Con 16, Nimbus class feature. Benefit: Whenever you are using Intense Nimbus, the morale bonus to your Constitution increases by +2. Your Nimbus does not end if you become unconscious. While unconscious you must still expend rounds of Nimbus per day each round. Traits Nimbus but More You can utilize the Conduit's nimbus ability for an additional 3 rounds per day. Credit for the original inspiration goes to the Pyrokineticist in Psionics Unleashed (2010) by Dreamscarred PressCategory:Class Category:Traits Category:Feat Category:Homebrew